In scroll compressors, the high pressure pockets are typically responsible for imparting strong forces, i.e., tangential radial, or lateral against the wrap of the orbiting scroll which tend to tip the scroll on its longitudinal axis. This tipping usually results in loss of sealing between the scrolls and thus a loss of efficiency, as well as excessive wear contact of the orbiting scroll with the stationary scroll, and also requires more axial compliance force to compensate for the non-planar mating of the wraps outer edges with the bases of the other scroll. The present invention dramatically diminishes or even eliminates the tendency of the orbiting scroll to so tip.